Civil Cooperation Bureau of South Africa (SWM)
The Civil Cooperation Bureau (CCB) (Afrikaans: Burgerlike Samewerkingsburo, BSB) is the Republic of South Africa's principal counterterrorism, counterintelligence, and clandestine services agency. It is part of South Africa's Security Branch and is led by the Director of Civil Cooperation (DCC). The Secretary of Security is ex officio also the DCC, and currently is S.C. Vermeulen. The Bureau operates domestically as well as abroad, and reports directly to the State President. The CCB Headquarters is located in the suburb of Rietondale in the capital , nearby to the and the presidential residence of Libertas. Perhaps the most controversial of South Africa's security apparatus, the Civil Cooperation Bureau has been accused of torture, human experiments, political assassinations, terrorism and the training and funding of militant groups throughout the world. The CCB is among the most secretive of South Africa's government agencies along with the National Intelligence Bureau and the SADF's nuclear development program. Second only to the Defense Force and its activities; the CCB receives the largest annual budget among all the country's departments, however the exact amount has remained classified. History Structure The Civil Cooperation Bureau is part of the Republic's Security Branch, and is often regarded as its most important and notable bureau. The Secretary of Security is currently ex officio the Director of Civil Cooperation (DCC) according to the Security Branch Act of 2001. The CCB has a Deputy Managing Director (DMD) who in practice fulfills the duties of the Director due to the wide scope of the Secretary's mandate in other matters relating to the country's security. The DMD is appointed by the Secretary on advice from the State Security Council. The CCB's structure is highly classified however documents obtained from anonymous whistle blowers have revealed the general organizational scheme of the Bureau. Directorate The Directorate of the CCB consists of the Director of Civil Cooperation (the Secretary of Security), currently S.C. Vermuelen, and the Deputy Managing Director, currently Dawid Smit-Marias. The DMD, who runs the Bureau on a day by day basis, reports to the Director. The Director reports directly to the State President and to the State Security Council when needed. The State President himself, who by virtue of his office controls the nation's security apparatus, also practically forms part of the Directorate while he is playing an active role in the CCB's management. Executive Staff The Executive Staff of the CCB is responsible for the management and administration of the Bureau at the pleasure of the Directorate. The Executive Staff is officially headed by the Deputy Managing Director and controls the logistics, legal, finance and employment related affairs of the Bureau. Operations "Operations" is the name given to the operational branch of the CCB. It consists of several geographical regions of operation as well as regions related to function. The current known regions are - *Region 1: South Africa *Region 2: Southern Africa *Region 3: Central and Eastern Africa *Region 4: Western Africa *Region 5: North Africa *Region 6: Eurasia *Region 7: Americas *Region 8: Indonesia and Australia *Region 9: Intelligence *Region 10: Psychological Warfare Controversies See also *Government of South Africa Category:RSA-SWM